하야미 쇼
.png |직업 = 성우, 배우, 가수, 나레이터 |소속사 = 오오사와 사무소 |출생년 = 1958 |출생월 = 8 |출생일 = 2 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 효고현 |출생지2 = 타카사고시 |혈액형 = A |신장 = |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = |활동시작 = 1980년 |활동종료 = |장르 = 애니메이션, 게임, 더빙, 나레이션 등 |데뷔역 = 이즈모 타츠오 (기갑함대 다이라가XV) 천년도적 (극장판 1000년여왕공식 사이트에 기재된 내용) |참여유닛 = |음악활동 = |공식사이트 = http://show-hayami.com/ |블로그 = http://golgi-labo-support-i.blogzine.jp/show_hayami/ |트위터 = |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/速水奨 }} 인물소개 하야미 쇼(速水 奨, 본명 오오하마 야스시, 1958년 8월 2일 ~ )는 일본의 오오사와 사무소에 소속되어 있는 성우 겸 배우, 가수, 나레이터이다. 효고현 타카사고시 출신. 신장 174cm. A형. 사자자리. 본명은 오오하마 야스시(大濱 靖). 부인은 성우 이가라시 레이. 조카(현 양자)는 성우 하야미 히데유키. 이전에는 프로덕션 바오밥, 아오니 프로덕션에 소속되어 있었다. 'SHOW-UP'이라는 이름의 공식 팬클럽이 있다. 특징 특유의 중후하고 섹시한 목소리로 댄디한 성인 남성이나 미형의 라이벌/적 역할이 많으나, 오카마나 개그캐릭터도 소화해 내는 연기력을 가지고 있다. <트라이건>의 <니콜라스 D. 울프우드>, <엠블렘TAKE2>의 <에바라 신고>같은 칸사이벤의 캐릭터도 연기해낸다. 또한 <트랜스포머>시리즈의 아이언하이드나 울트라매그너스, <용자 엑스카이저>의 엑스카이저, <전설의 용자 다간>의 다간 등의 정의의 로봇 역할도 다수 연기해 왔다. 용자 시리즈에서 주인공 로봇을 2번 연기한 유일한 성우. 이력 *고교시절 청년좌의 무대를 보고 감명받아 배우가 되기로 결심, 연극부에 들어갔다. *고등학교 졸업 후 상경, 극단 청년좌 양성소와 극단 사계를 거처, 닛폰방송의 아마추어 성우 콘테스트에서 그랑프리를 수상. 성우로 데뷔하였다. *<초시공요새 마크로스>의 첫 출연회 등 초기 작품에는 본명의 <오오하마 야스시>로 크레딧. 하야미 쇼라는 예명은 프로덕션 바오밥으로 이적하면서 사용하기 시작했다. *애니메이션, 더빙, CM등 다수의 작품에 출연, 보컬 앨범이나 낭독CD등을 릴리즈하면서, 최근에는 집필활동S.S.D.S.시리즈에서 원작과 각본, 프로듀스를, 에서 각본을 담당 과 후진양성도왕고 크리에이티브 스쿨에서 강사로 활동중 에도 힘쓰고 있다. 친교관계 *대표적인 친분관계로는 호리우치 켄유, 모리카와 토시유키,치바 스스무 등의 S.S.D.S.멤버와 이노우에 카즈히코가 있다. *이노우에 카즈히코 와 호리우치 켄유는 종종 쇼쨩이라는 애칭으로 부르곤 한다. *모리카와 토시유키와는 서로의 라이브/팬클럽 이벤트 등에 자주 게스트로 부르거나 초대하는 사이. *치바 스스무와는 함께 웹라디오를 진행중으로, 치바의 생일을 하야미가 라는 이름으로 꼬박꼬박 챙겨줄 정도. 본래 치바 스스무의 오오사와 사무소 이적이 하야미의 부인 이가라시 레이의 소개인 점도 있어 가족단위의 친분을 유지하는 듯. 에피소드 *기본적으로 애프터레코딩 현장에서 거의 미스가 없다. 드물게 음향감독으로부터 체크가 들어가면 주위에서 <드물다>는 감탄이 나올 정도 *2006년 조카인 하야미 히데유키를 양자로 들였다.速水奨オフィシャルブログ2008/06/20 *애묘가. 비오는 날 주워온 고양이 두마리를 비롯해서 한꺼번에 최대 세마리의 고양이를 기른 경험이 있으며, 현재는 <카이저>란 이름의 메인쿤 고양이를 기르고 있다. *S.S.D.S. 시리즈의 전신인 Dr.HAYAMI 활동의 일환으로, 코미케에서 일반 부스로 서클참가, Dr.HAYAMI의 동인지를 낸 경험이 있다. *요리를 좋아한다. 아들 히데유키의 고교 재학 3년간 매일 도시락을 만들었었다. 현재도 가족의 아침밥은 하야미 담당. *성우 데뷔 전, 고급 레스토랑에서 웨이터로 일한 전력이 있다. *2010년 11월 25일, 초등학교에 부엌칼을 보낸 혐의로 체포당한 여성이 하야미의 자택에도 협박장과 부엌칼을 보낸 사실이 뉴스에 보도되었다. 기사가 올라온 당일, 놀랐을 팬들에게 블로그를 통해 걱정하지 마세요.이제는 괜찮습니다. 라고 공식 입장을 밝혔다. 성우활동 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;1981년 *신 타케토리이야기 1000년 여왕 (천년해적) ;1982년 *기갑전대 다이라가XV (이즈모 타츠오) *초시공요새 마크로스 (맥시밀리언 지너스) *꿀벌 마야의 모험 (지렁이 맥) ;1983년 *기갑창세기 모스피다 (레니보이) *은하표류 바이팜 (제이너스 함장#2화, 병사#3화, 관제관#5화) *성전사 던바인 (번 버닝스 / 흑기사) *장갑기병 보톰즈 (폴 포타리아, 폭주족, 점원, 경찰, 렌트겐기사, 병사) *초시공세기 오거스 (가츠라기 케이) *특장기병 돌백 (이델 총사령관) *미래경찰 우라시맨 (라이선더) *레이디 죠지 (어윈) ;1984년 *기갑계 가리안 (하이 샬탓트) *은하패트롤 PJ (짐''') *갓마징가 (엘도 왕자') *중전기 엘가임 ('갸블렛 갸블레') *성총사 비스마르크 (사신 키드) *명탐정 홈즈 (킨노스케) *루팡3세 PartIII (피터, 로버트) *OKAWARI-BOY 스타잔S (銭家金之助#28,30,33,34화) *초력로봇 가라트 *게스트 *기갑기관 모스피더 *게스트 *목장의 소녀 카트리 (왕자님#22화) *미미의 컴퓨터 여행 *게스트 *어택커 YOU *게스트 *캣츠아이 *게스트 *메카독 (야마다) *마법천사 크리미 마미 *게스트 ;1985 *불꽃의 알펜로제 쥬디&랜디 (타란튤라, 쟝 쟈크 콜트, 알프레드 슈톨랜서) *더티 페어 (듀란JR., 보안주임) *루팡3세 *게스트 *매지컬 에미 *게스트 *프로골퍼 사루 *게스트 ;1986년 *명견 실버 (키사라기) *도테라맨 (야미츠키) *하이스쿨! 귀면조 (류노 닌쟈, 스가타 카자루) *머신로보 크로노스의 대역습 (터프트레일러, 다이아맨, No.4 그로기맨, '가르디 스톨''' , 나레이터) *푸른 유성 SPT 레이즈너 (잭, 로저) *오즈의 마법사 *게스트,10화 *오바케노 Q타로 *게스트 ;1987년 *붉은 광탄 질리온 (바론 릭스, 아나운서#14화) *안미츠 공주 (왕자의 목소리, 에스카르고) *변덕쟁이 오렌지로드 (선배#4,7,12,20화) *머신로보 붓치기리 배틀해커즈(나레이션) ;1988년 *에스퍼 마미 (유이치로#41화, 다카네#44화) *시티헌터 시리즈 (사부) **시티헌터 (사부#43화) **시티헌터2 (사부#65화) *트랜스포머 초신 마스터포스 (닌자기사 싱크나이트) *불타는! 오빠 (시라누이 아키라) *보톰즈 외전 (섀도우 플레어, 크리스 카츠) *신 그림 명작극장 *게스트#11화 ;1989년 *세인트 세이야 (시호스 바이언#101,102화) *맛의 달인 (타야마 소우이치, 楊白竜) *수신 라이거 (돌 가이스트) *시간탐험대 (에리오트 네스) *슈퍼그랑죠 (아이스번#34화) *미라클 자이언트 도무군 (카를로스) *푸른망아지 브링크 (호로 왕자#1,36,37화, MR.black#25,38,30화) ;1990년 *아이돌전설 에리코 (사쿠라기 테츠야#41화) *꼭두각시 검도전 무사시로드 (쥬베) *드래곤볼 시리즈 **드래곤볼Z (자봉) **드래곤볼Z 단 혼자서의 최종결전〜프리더에 도전한 손오공의 아버지〜 (자봉) *마신영웅전 와타루2 (에라하리 선장) *마신영웅전 와타루2 초격투편 (와이얏테 오르넨#29,30,37,38화) *삼목동자 (키도) *용자 엑스카이저 (엑스카이저, 킹엑스카이저, 드래곤카이저, 그레이트엑스카이저) *웃는 세일즈맨 (요시다 마니아) ;1991년 *사이버 포뮬러 (스고 오사무, 나이트 슈마허) *기갑경찰 메탈잭 (트로이달) *시티헌터'91 (사부#137화) *란마 1/2 열투편 (아샤만베 규노스케#90화) *근육맨 근육성왕위재탈편 (테리맨, 더 닌쟈, 더 호크맨) *루팡3세 나폴레옹의 사전을 빼앗어라 (엘릭) *아이돌천사 요우코소요코 (쿄스케#32화) *맛의 달인 (이시모토 쿄이치#124화) *우주의 기사 (하트) *허클베리 핀의 모험 (공작#21,22화) ;1992년 *남국소년 파푸와군 (매직 총수) *꽃의 천사 메리벨 (파파벨#33,46,48화) *전설의 용자 다간 (다간, 다간X, 그레이트다간GX, 가온) *요코야마 미츠테루 삼국지 (제갈량 공명) ;1993년 *미라클걸 (남작#29화) *캡틴 테일러 (야마모토 마코토 대위) *철인28호FX (에반스#39화) ;1994년 *죽지못한 계장 (키시마 잇페이1994.1.2.) *레드바론 (오로라 남작#8화) *럭키맨 (예술성인의 보스#12,13화) *마크로스7(맥시밀리언 지너스) ;1995년 *패왕대계 류나이트 (리겔#37,38,42-44,46,47화) ;1996년 *천사소녀 네티 (이와사키) *미소녀전사 세일러문 세일러스타즈 (모로보시#192화) *B'TX (라이) *짱구는 못말려 (삼장법사#191화) ;1997년 *큐티하니F (황혼의 프린스, 프린스 제라) *중화일미 (리엔#24-27화, 복면요리인) *집없는 아이 레미 (브렐 변호사) *구약성서 이야기 (신의 사자) *명탐정코난 (콘노 시로#68,69화) *루팡3세 월터P38 (잭''') *흡혈희 미우 (카시와라 타카시,신마 쿄우코우) ;1998년 *가사라키 (고우와 키요츠구) *소년탐정 김전일 (에도가와 켄지) *serial experiments lain（에이리 마사미') *트라이건 ('니콜라스 D 울프우드') *명탐정 코난 (하무라 쇼이치#68,69화) *구슬동자 (엘리트봉) *LEGEND OF BASARA (나기) *로도스도전기 -영웅기사전- ('아슈람') ;1999년 *소년탐정 김전일 (쿄고쿠 유스케) *세라핌 콜 (나카자와 쇼타로#5,6화) *Petshop of Horrors (이어슨 그레이) *빅토리 구슬동자 (베스트봉) ;2000년 *인형조종사 사콘 (쿠죠 나오토) *기어파이터 덴도 (이즈모 겐이치, '제로', '가르파 황제') ;2001년 *학교의 괴담 (다빈치#7화) *어둠의 후예 ('무라키 카즈타카') *꼬마마법사 레미 F (오기하라 타쿠로의 아버지, 테츠로) *프로젝트 암스（키이스 레드） ;2002년 *사무라이 디퍼 쿄우 ('오다 노부나가') *초중신 그라비온 ('클라인 샌드맨') *불꽃의 미라쥬 ('나오에 노부츠나') ;2003년 *크르노 크루세이드 ('유안 레밍턴') *출격! 머신로보 레스큐 ('머신커맨더 로봇') *무한전기 포트리스 (데스커맨더) *명탐정 코난 (다카하시 쥰이치) ;2004년 *사무라이 참프루 (쇼류#10화) *초중신 그라비온 츠바이 ('클라인 샌드맨, 지크 엘릭마이어') *따끈따끈 베이커리 ('마이스터 키리사키') ;2005년 *우에키의 법칙 (마르코 마르디니) *갤러리 페이크 (쟝 폴 코우모토) *지옥소녀 (이시즈 고로) *신역 전국영웅전설 사나다십용사 the animation ('카케이 쥬조') *솔티레이 (죤 킴벌리) *트랜스포머 갤럭시포스 ('벡터프라임, 나레이터') *바질리스크-코우가 인법첩- ('야쿠시지 텐젠') *피치걸 (오카야스 료) *BLACK CAT (샬덴 프람베르크, 아누비스) *블리치 ('아이젠 소스케') *포켓몬스터 AG (아단) ;2006년 *이누카미! ('카리나 시로', 차회예고) *은혼 (바다돌이,야쿠자) *사랑하는 천사 안젤리크 - 마음이 눈뜰 때 ('빛의 수호성 줄리어스') *코요테 래그타임 쇼 (헌터 베넷#7화) *사상최강의 제자 켄이치 (마피아크레딧롤에는 마피아의 이름이 없이, 하야미 쇼의 이름만 존재) *NANA (나리타 미츠루) *블랙잭21 ('닥터 키리코') *명탐정 코난 (라우스 타츠히코) *요시무네 (무네나오, 죠 센지로 등) ;2007년 *월면토끼병기 미나 (라리 성인) *사랑하는 천사 안젤리크 - 빛나는 내일 ('빛의 수호성 쥴리어스') *수신연무 -HERO TALES- (장학 장양) *무적탐정 라비린스 ('세이쥬') *세인트 비스트 (타천사 루시퍼) *도화월탄 (카미아즈마 키요하루, 카이아즈마 키요츠구) *무장연금 (사카구치 쇼세이) *BACCANO! (데일리 데이즈 신문사 사장) *프리즘 아크 (암흑기사) *명탐정 코난 (미노와 쇼세이) ;2008년 *앨리슨과 리리아 (니히트) *강철의 라인바렐 (키리야마 에이지) *신령사냥/GHOST HOUOND (스나크, 카이바라 나오토) *테일즈 오브 더 어비스 (로렐라이) ;2009년 *신곡주계 폴리포니카 크림슨S (학원장, '시다라 레이토스') *07-GHOST ('아야나미') *전국 BASARA('아케치 미츠히데') *WHITE ALBUM (오가타 에이지) *명탐정 코난 (모로후시 다카아키) *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 (나레이션, 하가네 류세이, 피닉스) ;2010년 *케로로 중사 (아게하르트) *메탈 파이트 베이블레이드 폭 (나레이션, 하가네 류세이, 피닉스) *슈퍼로봇대전 OG -디 인스펙터- (브라이언 미드크릿드 대통령) *페어리 테일 (이치야 코토부키 반다레이#52화~) ;2011년 *GOSICK-고식- (리바이어던) *디지몬 크로스워즈 (와이즈몬) *단탈리안의 서가 (아이라스#11화) *메탈파이트 베이블레이드 4D (나레이션, 하가네 류세이) *페어리 테일（니치야#83화~) *짱구는 못말려 (핫타리 한조방송분) *울버린 (쿠로하기 쥬오) *일상 (학자(병사71번) #21화) *단탈리안의 서가 (아이리스 #11화) *Fate/Zero（토오사카 토키오미） *경계선상의 호라이즌 (마츠다이라 모토노부) *작안의 샤나III -FINAL-　(제례의 뱀) OVA *지구인 (타키 / 세라핌) *푸른 불꽃 (홋타) *아이노쿠사비 (라울 암) *난폭한 KNIGHT (마키 아카네) *암흑신전승 무신 (자운방) *안젤리크 시리즈 ('빛의 수호성 줄리어스') **안젤리크 - 하얀 날개의 메모와르 **안젤리크 - 성지로부터의 선물 **안젤리크 트윈 콜렉션 3,4 **안젤리크 10주년 기념 OVA *이스 (스라프) *인페리우스 혹성전사외전 CONDITION GREEN (얀 노베람) *요괴소년 호야 (라이신) *우주전사 (퍼트) *우주황자 (가음희락천) *EXPER ZENON (엑스퍼 케인) *엠블럼TAKE2 (에바라 신고) *꼬마멋쟁이는 나의 천사 (쿠니시게 호타카) *압인! 공수부 (오오타 유우지) *바람과 나무의 시 SANCTUS-거룩하시도다- (도렌) *걸포스 (파라노이드 지령) *KEY THE METAL IDOL (아죠 진사쿠) *기갑계 가리안 철의문장 (하이 샬탓트) *건담 시리즈 **기동전사 건담 SEED ASTRAY (리암 가필드) **기동전사 건담 제08MS소대 ('기니어스 사하린') *허무전사MIROKU (기리가쿠레 사이조) *은하영웅전설 (아달벨트 폰 파렌화이트) *클레오파트라 D.C. (에릭) *겐지 (사가노 쿠우야) *THE팔견전 (야마바야시 후사하치) *생추어리 (호죠 아키라) *중전기 엘가임 ('가블렛 가블레') **중전기 엘가임 OVAI 펜타곤 윈드＋레이디 가블레 **중전기 엘가임 OVAII 페어웰 마이브러리 + 펜타곤 돌즈 **중전기 엘가임 OVAIII 풀메탈 솔져 *JOKER -마지널 시티- (남자 죠커) *신 큐티하니 (라이트 시장) *진 공작왕 (지크프리드) *성전사 던바인 ('라반 자라먼드') *성전 -RG VEDA- ('야차왕') *세인트 비스트 ~수천의 낮과 밤 편~ (타천사 루시퍼) *절애 -1989- (난죠 코지) *장갑기병 보톰즈 환영편 (볼 포탈리아 대통령) *디노사우르스 (디노토리케라톱스) *CB 캐릭터 나가이 고 월드 (데빌맨 / 후도 아키라) *초인학원 고우카이저 (오우사키 시즈루 / 오우가) *초인 로크 ~미러 링~ (네온) *데빌맨 ('후도 아키라') **데빌맨 탄생편 **데빌맨 요조사이렌편 *천하무적 슈라트 (스크리밀) *초수전설게슈탈트(G) *특무전대 샤인즈맨 (하야미 료이치 / 샤인즈맨 모스그린) *드림헌터 레무 (엔코) *남국소년 파푸와군 (매직 총수) *New Story of Aura Battler DUNBINE (라반 자라먼드) *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST DVD 제1권 영상특전 『맹목의 연금술사』 (쥬드) *페딩턴 베어 (브라운씨) *파요의 검 (아쥬) *만능문화묘량DASH! (히구치 박사) *BE-BOP-HIGHSCHOOL (오오스기) *B・B (모리야마 진) *BE-BOY KIDNAPP'N IDOL (우미우라 코우) *Phantom -PHANTOM THE ANIMATION-（레이먼드 맥와이어) *풍마의 코지로 (아스카 무사시) *신세기 GPX 사이버 포뮬러 시리즈 ('스고 오사무''' / 나이트 슈마허) *헬싱 (엔리코 맥스웰) *나의 지구를 지켜줘 (시온) *불꽃의 전학생 (죠노우치 코이치) *불꽃의 미라쥬 ~물가의 반역자~ (나오에 노부츠나) *마경외전 레디우스 (뎀스타) *마그마 대사 (마츠다) *마크로스 플러스 (마지 굴도아) *무책임함장 테일러 (야마모토 마코토) *명왕계획 제오라이머 (리츠) *메가존23 파트3 비밀주세요 (시라토리 유이치로 소위) *막강콤비 학원기행 (요이치로) *역왕 리키오 (요미) *리욘전설 프레아 (지크 왕자) *검랑전설 레이나 (가루디 스톨, 타이런트, 나레이션) *로도스도전기 (오르손) 극장판 애니메이션 *CAROL (애니메이션) (케프리) *도라에몽 시리즈 **도라에몽 극장판 노비타의 우주소전쟁 (자유동맹대원D) **도라에몽 극장판 노비타의 창세일기 (데키마츠 박사) **도라에몽 도라미쨩 푸른 밀짚모자 (페이스) *영화 두사람은 프리큐어 Splash Star 똑딱똑딱 위기일발! (사로인) *드래곤볼Z 뛰어난 최강대최강 (사우자) *영화 프리큐어 올스타즈DX3 미래에 닿아라! 세계를 잇는☆무지개빛 꽃 (사로인) *마물헌터 요코 (곤도 히데키) *마크로스 시리즈 **초시공요새 마크로스 사랑, 기억하시나요 (맥시밀리언 지너스) **마크로스 플러스 (마지 굴도아) *명탐정 코난 베이커가의 망령 (잭 더 리퍼)*극장판 메탈파이트 베이블레이드VS태양 작렬의 침략자 솔블레이즈 (하가네 류세이) *변덕쟁이 오렌지로드 그 날로 돌아가고 싶어 (연출가) *사랑과 검의 캐밀롯 극장판 마리나타임슬립사건 (샤를르 드 아르디) *영화 아따맘마 (귤 영어선생님) *아랑전설 -THE MOTION PICTURE- (하와) *암흑신화 아귀의 장/하늘의 장 (키쿠치히코) *여전사 에페&지라 구데의문장 (샤간 대공) *요괴소년 호야 풍광 (라이신) *월광의 피어스 유메미와 은의 장미기사단 (스즈카게 세이쥬) *이누카미! THE MOVIE 특명영적수사관 카리나 시로 (카리나 시로 외 다수) *짱구는 못말려 전격!돼지발굽대작전 (블레이드) *천년여왕 (천년도적A) *큐티하니F (황혼의 왕자/프린스 제라) *트라이건(TRIGUN) Badlands Rumble (니콜라스 D 울프우드) *하이스쿨!기면조 그만둬 부탁이야! 여름방학 보충수업 (류노 닌쟈) 더빙 영화 더빙 *안드로메다 (디란 헌트 함장) *OK목장의 결투 (마틴 미르나※TV아사히판) *기갑전충기LEXX (마이켈 매그너머스) *콜드 케이스_미궁사건부 (랜디 프라이스※20화) *코튼클럽 (리처드 기어) *블로섬 (드레이크) *X-file (바이야스) *버닝 히어로 (상티아) *스타트랙(바라일 사교) *삼국지 (중국중앙전시대 제작) ※NHK-BS2 (조운자룡) *헤이플라워와 퀼트슈 (파파, 앤디 비르마빌다) *메를로즈 프레이즈 (마이클 맨시니) *수-SOO- (태수, 태진) *오래된 정원 (오현우) 애니메이션 더빙 *스필버그의 애니메이션 타이니 툰 (드래곤#34화) *애니매니악스 (멜 깁슨) *스타워즈 - 클론워즈 (키드 피스트) *트랜스포머 시리즈 **싸워라! 초 로봇생명체 트랜스포머 (스파이크, 아이언하이드, 전사 트럭스, 우주병블레스트오프 외) *트랜스포머G1 **트랜스포머 더 무비 (울트라매그너스, 아이언하이드, 퀸텟사 성인) **싸워라! 초 로봇생명체 트랜스포머 2010 (울트라매그너스, 우주병블레스트오프, 급습병컷스로트 외) 게임 *70년대풍 로봇애니 겟P-X (방출인) *Another Century's Episode 시리즈 **Another Century's Episode (흑기사, 갸블렛 갸블레) **Another Century's Episode 2 (흑기사, 갸블렛 갸블레, 막시밀리안 지너스) **Another Century's Episode 3 THE FINAL (흑기사, 막시밀리안 지너스) **Another Century's Episode:R (가츠라기 케이) **BS탐정클럽 눈에 지워진 과거 (空木俊介) *Fragrance Tale (시트라, 대천사 루) *GAME S.S.D.S~ 찰나의 영웅 (DR.HAYAMI) *PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE (이즈마 루츠) **PHANTASY STAR UNIVERSE 일루미너스의 야망 **PHANTASY STAR PORTABLE *PRISM ARK -AWAKE- (암흑기사) *THE BATTLE OF 유☆유☆백서 ~사투! 암흑무술회~ 120% (아름다운 마투가 스즈키) *가슴떨리는 예감 야가미히로키의 Game-Taste (세오) *건담시리즈 **기동전사건담 외전 THE BLUE DESTINY (님버스 슈타젠) **기동전사건담 기렌의 야망 시리즈 (이안 그레덴, 기니어스 사하린, 님버스 슈타젠) **기동전사건담SEED DESTINY GENERATION of C.E (리암 가필드) **기동전사건담0079카드빌더 (이안 그레덴, 님버스 슈타인, 기니어스 사하린, 딘 사바크) **기동전사건담 건담vs건담 NEXT PLUS (기니어스 사하린) **SD건담 제너레이션시리즈 (기니어스 사하린, 님버스 슈타젠) *귀곡가 (류호쥰) *내 용을 보아라 (슈리에) *네오 넥타리스 (나레이션) *도키메키 메모리얼 Girl's Side (하나츠바키 고로) *드래곤볼Z 시리즈 **드래곤볼Z 얼티메이트배틀22 (자봉) **드래곤볼Z 신무투전 (자봉) **드래곤볼Z (자봉) **드래곤볼Z 스파킹! (자봉) **드래곤볼Z 무공열전 (자봉, 사우저) **드래곤볼Z 스파킹! 네오 (자봉, 사우저) **드래곤볼Z 머나먼 오공전설 (자봉) **드래곤볼Z 스파킹! 메테오 (자봉, 사우저) *라이트닝 리젠드~다이고의 대모험 (아돌프 레이첼) *랑그릿사Ⅴ ~The End of Legend~ (레인폴스) *리리의 아틀리에 ~잘즈브루그의 연금술사3~ (울리히 모르겐) *레이 트레이서 (시무지) *레전드 오브 드라군 (로이드) *마크로스 시리즈 (맥시밀리안 지너스) **마크로스 에이스 프론티어 **마크로스 얼티메이트 프론티어 **마크로스 트라이앵글 프론티어 *마법기사 레이어스 (카르타스) ※1995년 SS판 *메탈파이트 베이블레이드 시리즈 (하가네 류세이) **메탈파이트 베이블레이드 폭신 스사노오 습격! **메탈파이트 베이블레이드 포터블 초절전생! 발칸호르세우스 **메탈파이트 베이블레이드 정상결전! 빅뱅 블레이더즈 *몽☆색이로 (히무로 레이지) *무장연금 어서오세요 파피용파크에 (사카구치 쇼세이) *문라이트 레이디 (문라이트V3, 히와코의 아버지) *베인드림 (섀도우) *부시도 블레이도2 (풍섬, 나이트스토커) *봄버맨 시리즈 **폭 봄버잰2 (암흑의 구세주 루키펠스, 성사의 천사) **봄버맨워즈 (봄버 히어로, 봄버 파이터, 봄버 닌자, 아쿠아봄버) **봄버맨월드 (아쿠아봄버) ※1998년 PS판 *브레이브 사가 시리즈 (엑스카이저, 킹엑스카이저, 드래곤카이저, 그레이트엑스카이저, 다간, 다간X, 그레이트다간GX, 가옹) **신세대로봇전기 브레이브사가 **브레이브사가2 *브레이브스토리 새로운 여행자 (레이나트) *사이버 포뮬러 시리즈 (나이트 슈마허) *사카디아 (하야미 켄고) *선굴활용대전 카오스시드 (알렉스 호르스) *성야물어 (베스트릴, 라이오스왕) *소년음양사 날개여 지금, 하늘에 돌아가 (鳴蛇) *슈퍼로봇대전 시리즈 **슈퍼로봇대전F (번 버닝스/흑기사, 갸블렛 갸블레) **슈퍼로봇대전F 완결편 (번 버닝스/흑기사, 갸블렛 갸블레) **슈퍼로봇대전 COMPLETE VOX (번 버닝스/흑기사, 로드니 제스하) **신슈퍼로봇대전 (쥬뎃카 곳초) **슈퍼로봇대전α (맥시밀리안 지너스, 번 버닝스/흑기사, 라오데키야 쥬뎃카 곳초) **슈퍼로봇대전α외전 (맥시밀리안 지너스) **제3차 슈퍼로봇대전α 종연의 은하에 (맥시밀리안 지너스, 에페소 쥬뎃카 곳초, 살데스 쥬뎃카 곳쵸, 필라델피아 쥬뎃카 곳초) **슈퍼로봇대전IMPACT (번 버닝스/흑기사, 기니어스 사하린, 가르티 스톨) **슈퍼로봇대전MX (제로/가르파황제, 리츠) **슈퍼로봇대전GC (갸블렛 갸브레, 기니어스 사하린) **슈퍼로봇대전Z (클라인 샌드맨, 가츠라기 케이) **슈퍼로봇대전NEO (돌 가이스트, 리겔) **제2차 슈퍼로봇대전Z 파계편 (가츠라기 케이) *스타오션1 First Departure (지에 리보스) *스텔리디우스 (크로와르) *스파클링 페더 (쥬드) *스페이스 채널5 (재규어) **스페이스 채널5 Part2 (재규어, 섀도우) *슬레이어즈 (디온) ※SS판 *아머드 코어 시리즈 **아머드 코어 프로젝트 판타즈마 (스팅거) **아머드 코어 넥서스 (스팅거) **아머드 코어 for answer (메르첼) *아르토네리코2 세계에 울리는 쇼녀들의 창조시 (슌) *아르남의 송곳니 수족십이신도전설 (료우스이) *아르남의 날개 소진의 하늘의 저편에(료우세이) *안젤리크 시리즈 (빛의 수호성 쥴리어스) **안젤리크 Special **안젤리크 듀엣 ※PS판 **안젤리크 ※GBA판 **안젤리크 Special2 **안젤리크 천공의 진혼가 **안젤리크 트로와 **안젤리크 에뜨와르 **이상한 나라의 안젤리크 *요즘세상의 뱀파이어 (리브) *에페라 앤드 지리오라 더 엠블렘 프롬 다크니스 (사지우스, 나레이션) *에메랄드 드래곤 **PC엔진판 (사오슈얀트) **FM-TOWNS판 (왕자 하스람) *오딘스피어 (멜빈) *전국BASARA 시리즈 **전국BASARA (아케치 미츠히데) **전국BASARA2 (아케치 미츠히데) **전국BASARA2 영웅외전 (아케치 미츠히데) **전국BASARA 배틀 히어로즈 (아케치 미츠히데) **전국BASARA3 (텐카이) **전국BASARA3 연(텐카이) **전국BASARA 크로니클 히어로즈(아케치 미츠히데) *죠죠의 기묘한 모험 (바닐라 아이스) **죠죠의 기묘한 모험 플레이스테이션판 **죠죠의 기묘한 모험 미래로의 유산 *천외마경 시리즈 (제아미) **천외마경 풍운가부키전 **가부키일도양담 *천지의 문 *쾌도난무 *쿠롱즈게이트 (아니타 돌) *택틱스오우거 (암흑기사 랜슬롯) *테일즈 오브 시리즈 (웃드로우 캘빈) **테일즈 오브 데스티니 (※PS판에서는 다리스도 담당) **테일즈 오브 이터니아 (※술<데스티니>의 연출에서만) **테일즈 오브 더 월드 나리키리던전2 **테일즈 오브 데스티니2 **테일즈 오브 심포니아 (※투기장에서의 게스트 출연) **테일즈 오브 더 월드 나리키리던전3 **테일즈 오브 더 월드 레디언트 마이솔로지 **테일즈 오브 더 월드 레디언트 마이솔로지2 **테일즈 오브 더 버서스 (※미니게임 에서만) **테일즈 오브 더 월드 레디언트 마이솔로지3 *토발2 (마왕 마크) *퍼지어스의 사황제 (디메오라) *페르소나2 시리즈 (사사키 긴지) *포 랜드 스토리 ~4개의 봉인~ (윌) *하루카제전대V포스 (모라레이) *화성이야기 (흑익의 타천사) 라디오 *명계우에스기군 라디오스테이션(세키 토시히코와 공동 퍼스널리티) *라지메이션 MOONWAVE 나의 지구를 지켜줘(문화방송/라디오 오사카, 1993년 7월11일-10월3일, 시라토리 유리와 공동 퍼스널리티) *라디오 S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서 (NACK5, 2005년 4월 3일- 9월25일, 후쿠야마 쥰과 공동 퍼스널리티) *WEB S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서 -> S.S.D.S. Web radio　(란티스 웹라디오) *시나코잇 라디오 삼본승부!(온센, 2010년 4월 26일- 6월) 나레이션 CD 나레이션 *우주탐사의 세계 (이하 SynForest발매) *은하우주 *공룡화집 *모미지 힐링 오텀 *아마노 요시타카 뱀파이어 헌터 D *로맨틱 가도 *허블우주망원경의 세계 *모모하라 기행 (RODIK발매) TV, DVD 나레이션 *대해구기행 (BS일본텔레비전 방송) *양이 좋아! (이하 SynForest발매) ※특전영상 양세기 나레이션 *한국백경-명소탐방- *한국백경-세계유산- *세계 유산의 크리스마스 *크리스마스 가도 *시레도코 CM *아우디 *맥도날드 *전장의 발큐리아 *테일즈 오브 데스티니(PS2) *테일즈 오브 데스티니2(PSP) *테일즈 오브 하츠 *Soratorobo 거기서부터CODA로(DS) 디스코그라피 싱글 #영원의 억측 (1997년 7월 25일 발매) #SHADOW MAKER (1997년 8월 25일 발매) #CACTUS (1997년 9월 26일 발매) 앨범 #우아한 조건 (1992년 8월 25일 발매, 사이클론) #Liaison (1994년 9월 7일 발매, SONY) #ORDOVICES (1997년 10월 25일 발매, 폴리그램) #Garnitures (2000년 11월 2일 발매, 이하 란티스) #Chaine~연쇄 (2001년 10월 3일 발매) #LOVE BALANCE (2002년 9월 4일 발매) #idee~지금, 내가 생각하는 것 (2003년 10월 22일 발매) #모든 것은 나로부터 시작되었다 (2005년 7월 21일 발매) #LOVE STORY (2007년 12월 26일 발매) 드라마 CD *07-GHOST (아야나미) *21세기 탐정사무소 (텐쇼 시로) *BASARA 시리즈 (나기) *FATE/Zero (토오사카 토키오미) *Fragrance Tale 시리즈 (시트라, 대천사 루) **Fragrance Tale 1 에버라스팅 노트 **Fragrance Tale 2 나베리 *G판타지 코믹 CD 콜렉션 파이어 엠블렘 암흑용과 빛의 검 (미첼) *JOKER (남자 JOKER) *RENAISSANCE～혁명전야 (JOSHUA) *S.S.D.S. 시리즈 (DR.HAYAMI) **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서 1-4 **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 도키메키 1-3 **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서 Revolution 1-4 **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서 외전～사랑의 사무라이 닥터～ **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 열창시리즈1 Yumi-bam **S.S.D.S. 사랑의 열창시리즈2 미햐신 *고우 -모모그레 맨즈온리시리즈- (시바타카츠이에, 나레이션) *귀의 풍수 (나찰왕) *나나이로 카논/아오야카즈미2 동경소년왕・어둠의 귀공자 등장 (사오토메 쿄스케) *나의 지구를 지켜줘 (시온) *너는 천사가 아니야 (나카지마 선생) *너시아스 블랙 (디즈) *동경SHADOW (탄카 쿠니오) *레너스 고대기계의 기억 오리지날 앨범 *로망사냥 (篦岐宮行秀) *마계학원 (겨울의 히비키) *마크로스 시리즈 (막시밀리안 지너스) **마크로스 클래식 **마크로스 스토랏슈 *마음 (선생) *몬스터 메이커 드라마 CD 마검 데스데리버를 찾아라! (해터타스) *바람의 저편 (라체프) *바바리안 사중주 (카와카미 마도) *봉래학원의 첫사랑 (히지리 켄이치로) *불꽃의 미라쥬 시리즈 (나오에 노부츠나) **불꽃의 미라쥬4 이밤에 날개를 **불꽃의 미라쥬5 독수리여 누구를 위해 나는가 *사무라이 스피리츠 (타치바나 사쿄우) *사무라이 트루퍼 수호전 (동룡귀) *사이버 포뮬러 시리즈 (스고 오사무, 나이트 슈마허) *샤를에게 바치는 야상곡 만화가 마리나 붉은 몰다우의 장 (레온하르트)※카세트 *성각패전(워즈 시드) -라슈온의 폭풍- (바르테) *성전 시리즈 (야차왕) **성전 ～RG VEDA～ 드라마편 **성전 ～RG VEDA～ 빙성염옥편 *성전기 엘사가 외전 (발리) *셜록홈즈 <공포의 협곡> (존 맥머드) *스탠리 호크의 사건부 (아리스티아 맥러렌) *스트리트파이터2 춘리비상전설 (발록) *시나코이 (이노구치 앙고) *신부와 악마 시리즈 (사샤) **신부와 악마 캡트 레기스의 흡혈귀 **신부와 악마 연옥의 대악마 *신선조이문 푸른 늑대들의 신화2 옥색의 여명 (쿠죠 쿠로아키) *아이노쿠사비 시리즈 (라울) **아이노쿠사비※카세트판 **아이노쿠사비 DARK-EROGENOUS *아이들은 밤의 주인 *악마인형 (아케치 코고로) *악마와 춤춰라 (알렉 목사) *안젤리크 시리즈 (빛의 수호성 줄리어스) *야차귀상전 (호무라) *어둠의 황태자 숙명의 형제 (엔노 오즈노) *여행이다! 사건이다! 마호라바다! (하이바라 유키오, 유성의 죠니) *오디오드라마 겐지 (사가노 쿠우야) *요마의 봉인 (리루카인) **요마의 봉인 제1권 ～쌍안의 기적의 장～ **요마의 봉인 제2권 ～전생・빛과 어둠의 장～ **요마의 봉인 제3권 ～영원의 사랑의 장～ **요마의 봉인 구입특전 ～MY SOUL MATE *요즘세상의 뱀파이어 (리브) *와일드 라이프 Vol.1 (카슈 싱고) *월광가면 비긴즈 사탄의 손톱 (사탄의 손톱) *유성왕자TOMMY *이스V (도만) *이노센트 사이즈 (이치노미야 모리히코) *원더-BOY -MY Dear Wonder- (모모치 소우슈) *잠자는 공주 age (시이나 에츠로) *절애 DRAMAMIX 1993 (난죠 코지) *지구인 (타키, 세라핌) *집영사CD북 죠죠의 기묘한 모험 1-3(카쿄인 노리아키) *전국BASARA 시리즈 (아케치 미츠히데) **전국BASARA2 ～창궁! 아네가와의 싸움- **전국BASARA2 ～홍련! 미카타가하라의 싸움- **전국BASARA2 ～칠흑! 혼노지의 변- *창룡전 신기루의 도시 (류도 하지메) *채운국이야기 드라마 CD판 (황기인) *천마의 혈족 (유르크) *천사금렵구 (우리엘) *춤춰라 수선화 (이랑진군)※카세트 *컴플렉스192 (코나유키) *코에이 CD드라마콜렉션즈 삼국지 시리즈 (주유 공근) **삼국지 만한전석 시리즈 1-6 **삼국지메쿠리 1-4 *타임리프 ...내일은 오늘 (나레이션) *타쿠미군 시리즈 02 CANON (야마다 세이야) *트리니티 블러드 R.A.M.2, 3 (이자크 페르난도 폰 캠퍼) *특무전사 샤인즈맨 (하야미 료이치, 샤인즈맨 모스그린) *판타지스타～봉인된 기억～ 드라마 CD&팬북 (파렌) *환상수호전Ⅱ (슈우) *흡혈희미유 서양신마편 (나이트 기어) *毘 vi (다케다 신겐) 낭독 CD #언어의 공간1 (2001년 4월 29일 발매, SHOW-UP) #언어의 공간2 (2001년 3월 발매, SHOW-UP) #언어의 공간3 (2002년 3월 발매, SHOW-UP) #언어의 공간4 음양사~천사귀~(2007년 5월 1일 발매, office f-itoring ) 기타 CD *Dr.HAYAMI <힐링CD> re・lax3 (1999년 발매, SHOW-UP) ※이하 수록보컬곡 일람 **SHOW ME YOUR HEART **디옥시리보스케상 **쾌걸 닥터 *Voice Collection 감금의 관 (2004년 발매, JUNE) *Voice~그러니까 당신에게 하야미 쇼(2008년 8월 10일 발매, GOLG_LABO) 애니송, 게임송 및 캐릭터송 *Silhouette～너에게 보내는 밤～ -FOR YOU *개인 명의 *αβ의 행진곡(엔코우의 독경) - NEW DREAM HUNTER 레이무 *트롬프 루이유～착시～ - 컨디션 그린 *맨얼굴의 내일 - 마계학원Ⅲ *프린세스ARMY 웨딩COMBAT **Flowers For You **PARTY! PARTY! *전설의 용자～마음은 하나～ - 다간 미스테리어스 벨 *다간 오리지날 사운드트랙 VOL.2 **전설의 용자～마음은 하나～ **바람의 미래에 *Don't be so irresponsible - 무책임함장테일러 Mugic FILE3 SEIREN KEPPAKU *SAME TIME～시간의 저편에서～ -천상황 윤회전생편3회귀 *눈치채지 못한 건 당신뿐 - 무책임함장 테일러 Mugic FILE8 백화요란 *유리코 역 아마노 유리와 듀엣 *남국소년 파푸와군 DX-∞ *용자시리즈 테마송 콜렉션 BRAVEST **바람의 미래에 (합창버전) **always *배덕의 초상 - OVA <세인트 비스트～수천의 낮과 밤 편～> OST&캐릭터보컬앨범 Trembled Melodies *그런 눈으로 쳐다보지 말아줘! - 이누카미! 캐릭터보컬앨범 paradiso *정의의 이름을 걸고～카리나 시로의 테마～ - <이누카미! THE MOVIE 특명영적수사관 카리나시로!> DVD 한정판 특전 CD *Always - 용자시리즈 20주년 기념 테마송 베스트 앨범 More VRAVEST *전 시리즈 캐스트 합창단 절애 - 난죠 코지 명의 *절애1989 Verson 2 작열하 *BAD BLOOD,SWEET SLAUGHTER는 싱글로도 발매 **절애-1989 **심홍의상적 **어떻게하면 좋을까 **BAD BLOOD **SWEET SLAUGHTER **Jesus christ love for you *BRONZE ENDMAX 갈애XX93 **CRIMA OF PASSIO **갈애 **월광～MOBIUS의 영원～ *BRONZE순교 **BRONZE순교 **SCAPE GOAT JOKER - 남성JOKER 명의 *크래쉬 유어 하트 - JOKER 퍼스트컨택트 *여JOKER역 토미사와 미치에와 듀엣 *밀리온나이트 - JOKER 세컨드컨택트 하플 문 *JOKER의 테마 - JOKER 마지날시티 *JOKER～은색의 눈동자～ - JOKER FILE.2 드림 플레잉 게임 사이버 포뮬러 시리즈 - 나이트 슈마허 명의 *농담키츠이요 - 사이버포뮬러 THE라이브 *도회의 그림자 - 사이버포뮬러 보컬 콜렉션Ⅰ *Le Seiya - 사이버포뮬러 레이VIEW 일막 *IN MY EYES - 사이버포뮬러 보컬 콜렉션Ⅱ *사랑의 1주뒤짐 - 사이버포뮬러 THE연회 *DANCING ON THE MOON - " *ON MY TRUTH - 사이버포뮬러 보컬 콜렉션Ⅲ *사이버포뮬러 나이트슈마허 THE TRUTH **도회의 그림자 **네가 곁에 있다면 **IN MY EYES **고백만큼은 아직 **Le Seiya (딜리셔스VER.) **고독뿐인데 **ON MY TRUTH *고독의 SPELING - 사이버포뮬러 SONG FOR WINNERSⅠ *신세기 GPX 사이버포뮬러 Singles *캐릭터송 싱글 곡을 재수록 **THE MASK SAYS **사랑을 주고싶어 안젤리크 시리즈 - 쥴리어스 명의 *안젤리크 수호성 콜렉션 1 쥴리어스 **황금의 아르카디아 **빛의 랩소디-Rhapsody in light-(Remix) *백야 - 안젤리크~FALLIN' LOVE~ *빛의 랩소디 - 안젤리크~SOIREE~ *너는 혼자가 아니야 ~ALWAYS~ *수호성 단체송 *해는 지고, 다시 올라와 ~Sunrise&Sunset~ - 안젤리크 ~KISS KISS KISS~ *클라비스 역 시오자와 가네토와 듀엣 *The Knight in The Light ~기사도~ - 안젤리크 ~White Dream~ *황금의 아르카디아 - 안젤리크 LOVE COLLECTIONS *황혼~사랑스러움이 내려 쌓여~ - 안젤리크 영원의 바캉스 Vol.1 ~La Mer~ *태양으로의 계단 ~Messege of Silence~ - 안젤리크 Sunflower~from Twin collection~ *귀를 귀울이면 - 안젤리크 LOVE CALL *클라비스 역 다나카 히데유키, 루바역 세키 토시히코와 중창 *5분간의 history - 안젤리크 에뜨와르 ORANG *5분간의 history(재록) - 안젤리크 에뜨와르 RAINBOW *절벽에 피는 장미 ~Brave Love~ - 안젤리크 에뜨와르 녹색의 오아시스 *아리오스 역 나리타 켄과 듀엣 *빛의 날개 - 안젤리크 ~Dear My Angel~ *솔레이유・루반 - 사랑하는 천사 안젤리크 캐릭터 송 Vol.8 *안젤리크 Eternity (베스트 앨범) **귀를 귀울이면 **너는 혼자가 아니야 ~ALWAYS~ BLEACH - 아이젠 소스케 명의 *BLEACH BEAT COLLECTION 3rd SESSION 03 ＜SOUSUKE AIZEN＞ **花弁 **경화수월 *花弁-HUECO MUNDO MIX- - RADIO DJCDBLEACH“B”STATIONFourth Season Vol.4 *한 송이의 꽃 -블리콘~BLEACH CONCEPT COVERS~ S.S.D.S. 시리즈 - DR.HAYAMI 명의 *디옥시리보스케상 - S.S.D.S. 사랑의 해체신서1 **Super Stylish Doctors Songs【Seven Vitamins】 *Just True *Joy자부로기념 성 라포레병원 원가 「백아의 미궁」 *모든것의 TRUTH - Super Stylish Doctors Songs 2【Ten Supplements】{ *S.S.D.S. beating **미래의 고동 **찰나의 영웅2007 출판물 잡지 사진집 #Dolce #기억~Recollection 기타 서적 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *오오사와 사무소 (성우 소속사) *Lantis (음반사) ;배우자 *이가라시 레이 외부 문서 *공식 홈페이지 *공식 블로그 *낭독활동 전용 정보 블로그